Phineas,Ferb
Phineas,Ferb & The Keyblades The ending is the last game. Plot The episode opens at Chez Afrique, the mountain top restaurant whereMom and Dad are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 30 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d' walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the "Fletcher-Flynn" name by mistake. Relieved, they follow him in. At O.W.C.A. headquarters, the evil Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry with all of his inators at once, preventing him from being able to use Agent P's pawprint to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admitted he was clueless, with Major Monogramstill in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and decides that it was the Go-Home-inator that zapped the now-missing agent. Carl takes an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots, scanning each with a metal detector. While scanning the evil Lawrence robot, a pineapple gets no response, and Carl rejects it as the plane heads for the Flynn-Fletcher house. As Carl left, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Monogram about Carl calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram tells hims that he was just using him and Doofenshmirtz won't believe it when Monogram point out that he was left behind. Back in Africa, Candace is hanging by the top of a high tree holding an old-fashioned radio telephone, believing that Jeremy were broke up with her. Suddenly, the top bough breaks, and she falls down crashing into branches until she hits the ground. She checks on a monkey she met to see if it was okay, but is crying about losing her boyfriend, among other things, and decides after she says that she's out, peace, go native and runs away with her new primate pal. At the same time, high on a cliff, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are now holding on to some jungle vines. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are panicking, asking Phineas for help. Phineas sees his Perry beneath them and says that they need to get down. Suddenly, the vines begin to break and Phineas swings around, grabbing Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet, but leaving Buford falling accidentally. Baljeet tosses another vine at Buford, who grabs it and they climb down to where Perry and their Highly Unconventional Vehicle were. Meanwhile, in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the Flynn-Fletcher house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. As the robots starts scanning the house for Perry, the Candace robot walks into her doppelgangers' room and looks at a picture of Jeremy. The answering machine on the phone delivers a message from Jeremy and he is about to say what he was trying to tell Candace before. Carl was frustration realizing Perry is not there. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet starts to think how can Perry be in Africa, but Phineas tells them that he saw him and decides to find Perry, as Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet follows him. Perry sees them while hiding in the bushes but gets a message on his watch. Carl, who notices some rare flowers in the bush near Perry. As soon as Perry realizes it will give away his location, he rips off the watch. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane, and they take off for the location for Carl gloating that once he gets the paw-print of Perry, he can take over the O.w.C.A then the Tri-State Area with extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A., Doofenshmirtz is sadden that Carl uses and abandoned him. Major Monogram snaps him out of it, and tells him they have to stop Carl and save Agent P. Doofenshmirtz tells him that with Perry out of the way, he can finally take over the Tri-State area. Major Monogram tells him that Carl will take over it first, and Doofenshmirtz slowly realizes it and screams. He decides to take out the key and free Major Monogram. They take Major Monogram's spare jet and use a GPS tracker to fly to Africa and stop Carl. As for Candace, she's sad with everything left behind, but is happy to live with monkeys, even though it's a little strange. She starts to get used to life with them, and at the end, she talks about the sunset in monkey language, while one of the monkeys says he's seen better. Back to Phineas and the gang. Phineas is still tracking down Perry's footprints, but Isabella says they should head back. Phineas is upset and does not want to stop looking for Perry, as he's more than just a pet: a friend. Baljeet reminds him that they are in Africa but Ferb tells that Phineas has even been wrong before. Phineas sees Perry's footprints, and starts tracking him down again. Buford believes it's just a duck, though. Perry runs off, but he is stopped by a bunch of wild animals that surround him. Carl finally arrives in Africa and ordered his robots to start tracking down Perry. Monogram and Doofenhsmirtz on their way to Carl, Doofenshmirtz starts building a new inator by using the parts in the plane that causes a short malfunction on the plane and if their is any lifeboats that Monogram reminds him that are on a plane. Carl sees the kids and decides to follow them to get to Perry. The Candace robot continues it search for Perry but finds her doppelganger' acting like a primitive monkey and wears a jungle outfit. When the robot Candace says "Candace loves Jeremy", Candace runs away. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are stilling arguing around brains and brawn is better to survive in Africa while tracking Perry. Phineas lost his tracks and Isabella sees some grubs since Perry's favorite food while mentioning Ferb likes haggis and Isabella wonders how can she get her Grub Eating Patch . Phineas sees Perry's fur that sees heading that direction and continues to track him. Monogram tries to maintain control of the plane since Doofenshmirtz taking important part to build the Re-Good-inator and worries that might crash land the plane. The kids follows Perry to a river, and sees Perry on the other side and runs toward a cave. The kids follows him by crossing the log over the river but Carl ordered the robot Lawrence to fire the log that the kid falls to the river, and Perry returns when he heard their scream. Carl appears and tells that did it to lure him out and he was evil. Perry sees Carl made more robot versions of Vanessa, Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Clyde and Irving that he had free time to make them. Perry then whistle to call bunch of wild animals and now wearing fedora that Perry made them new recruits. Carl ordered all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a battle. Meanwhile, the kids still floating in the river and swims toward the rapids. Phineas tells them to get behind him to slide toward a branch and then catapults them out of the water and landed on a quicksand that Baljeet states that was it was lucky that it cussing their fall. During the fight, Perry sees Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash landed their plane in the middle of the fight. Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram they survived the crash and one day look back at this moment but Monogram tells him that one day he will drive to his house and punch him. Candace saves a fellow monkey in danger and also joins with the animals in the fight. Monogram ask Doofenshmirtz if the Re-Good-inator was ready but Doofenshmitz tells him that he still need more parts that Monogram joins the fight and rips some parts of the robots to help Doofenshmirtz finishing building it. Candace still fighting the robots until the robot Phineas has her in the corner and was about to blast her but the robot Candace sacrifice herself to save Candace and destroys the robot Phineas. Candace ask why her robot doppelganger saved that the robot reply that she didn't have a robot Jeremy and played the recorded message from Jeremy. It reveals that Jeremy tries to call her but the signal keeps breaking up. He also apologize for not getting to the airport and got caught up with his band for making a new song just for her and waiting to call from her and misses her too. Candace realizes that Jeremy didn't break up with her and the robot doppelganger' tells her to call him and gives her a new cellphone before shutting down. Candace thanks her robot doppelganger and calls Jeremy and apologize to Jeremy that she tries call him from a tree to get some cell service. Phineas ask if Isabella she knows who to get out for a quicksand in the Fireside Girls manual that Isabella flatly tells him that she knows if she sees it. Buford calls them that he's on a ledge that he should come down that Baljeet tells him not to but to throw a vine. Buford was about to the whole vine but Baljeet tells him to throw one end of the vine, that he wonders if he's wrong or it was Buford. Phineas tells Buford to put but Buford was pulling something else that Phineas tells him to pull the vine and tells Baljeet it's Buford. As Buford them up, Baljeet's pants fell down due to the quicksand that Buford tells him he was going to do to him later when they leave the place. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz almost finish the inator but needs a small piece of tape and finds one by taking the mustache of the robot Monogram while fighting his doppelganger. Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to fight it to Carl but has a problem that the inator is mounted to the ship and can't turned it and was pointed to a x-shaped rock. Monogram tell Perry to lure Carl to the x-shaped rock to get him shot by the Re-Good-inator and admitting he wears leotard under his uniform. Perry manage to lure Carl by showing his paw that he wanted for the codes. Carl follows him x-shaped rock to the x-shaped rock but Carl sees through to the plan and stops pulling Perry. Perry tells Doofenshmirtz to fire but Monogram stays it's out of range. When Doofenshmirtz fires Re-Good-Inator that Perry uses a picture frame of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray and hits Carl. Monogram checks up on Carl and sees that he's back to being good. Monogram was happy and then ordered Carl to clean up the robot parts, then Monogram tells him that he was a great help to him that he decide to promote him to paid interim even though he will never get paid and it's just the title. Monogram then congratulate Perry and tells him to join him back to the plane to leave but hears Phineas calling for Perry. Monogram decides to let him go and have earned it that Perry quickly goes to them. Monogram tells Carl that they should leave immediately and use the giant magnet on the plane to put up all the destroys parts of the robots and Doofenshmirtz asks if he can get a ride back home with them that Monogram allows him but might end up in prison that Doofenshmirtz thinks he's joking. As the kids climbs up the mountain, they sees Perry and was happy to finally found him and sees Candace still wearing her jungle outfit that Phineas thinks she embraces Africa and wonders how they gonna go back that Candace handles it by making a Tarzan-like call that summons two elephant and Perry tells one of the elephant to take off his fedora. The kids and Candace rides the elephant and starts heading back to the campsite. Meanwhile, Carl wonders why Perry ended up in Africa since he was hit by the Go-Home-inator that Monogram tells him that home is where the heart is and that his heart is to be with his family. They later felt a small shock in the plane that Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to not touch anything but he tells them that he didn't. At the campsite, the Flynn-Fletcher and their friends sees the sunset and finds Africa amazing. Phineas asks his parents about what happen in the Chez Afrique that they states nothing special had happened there. Baljeet tells Buford that it takes brains and brawn to survive in Africa that Buford agrees and takes his s'more. Isabella ask what in the s'more that Ignatius tells her that he adds his secret ingredient: grubs. Isabella was happy to able to eat grubs and thanks Africa. Phineas ask Ignatius if he can have some grubs for Perry that Ignatius never studied a platypus before finds it interesting that Perry manage to follows them all the way from Africa. Ferb states that even George Shaw wrote the description of the platypus, and that platypus is a unique creature has become synonymous with the word "impossible". Candace was surprised that they all satisfied with that answer. As everyone decides to go to bed, leaving Candace telling them that how a platypus cross the the Atlantic Ocean and ended up in a vast continent of Africa and never wonders to have a longer discussion. Phineas and Buford tells her to go to sleep and will make sense tomorrow and Candace still laments that no ones is with her in this discussion. WorldsEditEditEditEdit Non-Disney WorldsEditEditEditEditEdit *Fair City/Wordgirl *Yoshi island/yoshi island *Hotel transyavanila/hotel Transyavanilla *Dansville 2.o/Bucht Hartman's Phineas & ferb *Poud/Pound Puppy *Aniamlscity/Danger Ranger *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bros. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'N-Sanity Island' / Crash Bandicoot *'The Woods of Light '/ Rayman *'Spiral Mountain/Banjo-Kazooie'' *'''Isle O' Hags'/Banjo-Tooie' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *''Nosgoth '/ Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer / Reccomended Reaver: "Rage"'' *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *''Meridell '/ Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Sly City/ Sly Cooper'' *Bullworth Academy' / Bully'' *'Lylat System/Star Fox'' *'Toonatopia/Toonstruck'' *'Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4 / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy *Akuma Industries/'Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog'' *New Texas' '/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *''DomeWorld/Custom Robo'' *''Halo / Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *''Volcano Island '/Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Kanto' and Hoenn regions/ Pokemon series'' *''The Big Shell, Oil Tanker/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Isla Variatas island chain/Impossible Creatures'' *'Cartoon Network Universe/Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *Rose Garden Orphanage/ Rule of Rose' *Mimiga Island/'Cave Story *Empire City'/Infamous'' *''Rapture/Bioshock'' *''Dreamland'/Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland *Windvillage/Klonoa *'''The War of Fortress ''/ Team Fortress 2'' **'Aperture Science' / Portal, Portal 2 **'City 17 '/ Half Life 2 **'CraftLand' / Minecraft *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Megakat City' / SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'O-Town '/ Rocko's Modern Life *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Masaki Household/Jurai/Kogato's spaceship / ''Tenchi Muyo!' *'New Jersey/Seattle''' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce & Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Executioner *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Camp Kidney /' [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Lazlo?action=edit&redlink=1 Camp Lazlo] *'Barney's Playhouse' / Barney and Friends *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Camelhot/' Blazing Dragons *'New New York' / Futurama *'Townsville /' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls The Powerpuff Girls] *'Irken Empire' / Invader Zim *'Little Bear's Forest / '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Bear_(TV_Seires) Little Bear] *'Bear Country' / The Berenstain Bears *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'DT City / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Drawn_Together?action=edit&redlink=1 Drawn Together] *'Cyberspace Control Central'/''Cyberchase'' *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *'Haunted Countryside'/''Supernatural'' *'The Land of Ooo' / [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time_with_Finn_and_Jake?action=edit&redlink=1 Adventure Time with Finn and Jake] *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown'' *'Surfer's Paridise Hotel / 'Stoked *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Moon Kingdom' / Sailor Moon *'Petropolis '/ [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/TUFF_Puppy?action=edit&redlink=1 TUFF Puppy] *'Charles Darwin Middle School '/ My Gym Partner's a Monkey *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Bedrock / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flintstones?action=edit&redlink=1 The Flintstones] *'Crystal Cove / ''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Great Britain''' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School / 'Detention *'San Fransisco' / The Mighty B! *'Equestria/' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic / Reccomended Keyblade: The Key of Harmony *'Orbit City '/ The Jetsons *'Lawndale' / Daria *'Mordhaus / 'Metalocalypse *'Dillydale' / The Mr.Men Show *'Turtle Sewers / 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'NearBurg''/ 'CatDog *Elwood City/Arthur *'''Fair city/Wordgirl'' *'Chalkzone/ 'Chalkzone *'Sacred Heart Hospital/' Scrubs *'Arlen/ 'King of The Hill *'Cybertron/ 'Transformers *'Angel Grove/ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo/Power Rangers in Space'' *'''Terra Venture/ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Mariner Bay/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *'''Silver Hills/ Power Rangers Time Force *'TARDIS, London' / Doctor Who (2010) *'Jumanji/ 'Jumanji animated series *''Rocking God's rock world/ God rock bibletoons'' *'Madison Military Academy '/ Major Payne *'Manhattan' / Men In Black II *'Golden City '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Salem's Lot' / Salem's Lot 1979 *'Middle-Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Zion '/ The Matrix *'Unicorn Woodlands'/ Legend (film) *'Fleet Street' / Sweeney Todd (film) *'Hogwarts Castle' / Harry Potter *'Camp Crystal Lake' / Friday the 13th *'Pink Palace Apartments'/ Coraline *'New Deal car lot' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street /' Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Perfection Valley' / Tremors / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, AK47, Glass Key, Lemonic Demonade or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy or Rage *'Mumbai, India' / Slumdog Millionaire *'Philedelphia/ Rocky IV' *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'The Kingdom of Wisdom'/ The Phantom Tollbooth *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor / Reccomended Reaver: Steel Wing *'R.M.S. Titanic' / Titanic and Titanic: A New Musical *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Galactic Expanse'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'McKinley High School'/ Final Destination 3 *'Creeper Country' / Jeepers Creepers (film) *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Glacier Pass '/ Ice Age *'Ancient Jerusalem'/ Monty Python's Life of Brian *'Malaria' / Igor *'Oz/ 'The Wizard of Oz ''(1939) *'Edge City''' /''The Mask'' *'Great Valley'/''The Land Before Time'' *'Madagascar' / Madagascar *'Mammoth Studios' / Cats Don't Dance' *'Magical Farm'/ Rock-a-Doodle *'Nimh' /The Secret of Nimh *'Glitzy Paris' /Anastasia *'Ferngully' /Fernglly:The Last Rainforest *'Swan Lake' /The Swan Princess *'Penguin Rookery' /''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *'New York Central Park '/ Troll in Central Park *'Camelot' /''Quest for Camelot'' *'Goblin Kingdom' /''The Princess and the Goblin'' *'Vale of the Fairies' /''Thumbelina'' *'City of Frank' /''Osmosis Jones'' *'El Dorado' /''The Road to El Dorado'' *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow *'Mcallister Residence '/ Home Alone *'Toy Shop' / The Toy Shop ( GoodTimes ) *'Sombertown'/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *'Frostville'/Frosty The Snowman *'The Last Magical Realm'/The Flight of Dragons *'Haddonfield/ Halloween (1978)'' *'''Woodsboro / Scream *'Duloc '/ Shrek *'Gossamer' / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology *'New York, 1985''' / Watchmen''' *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics *'Seussland/ Dr.Seuss' *'Primal Ocean/Sea of Predators' / MEG novels *'The Lower Elements' /'Artemis Fowl' / *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' *'Earth, 2012' / real world *'ScrewAttack Headquarters' / Screwattack (in Real World) *'Nerd's Room '/ Angry Video Game Nerd *'Field of Screams/' Field of Screams *'Mussel Shoals High' / Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com) *'Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas' / Metalzora's LEGO YouTube videos / This world becomes available after meeting Metalzora in the Nome Wastelands. He gives Sora the location of this world only after being defeated in an optional 1-on-1 battle. *''Free Country, U.S.A. / Homestar Runner'' *'EX World '/This world is a massive planet that is called home by hundreds of trillions of people, not all of them human. Some say it's a world where every human creation - real, drawings, and ideas alike - find a way into reality. This world is the homeworld of Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow, Luna, Lone Apocalypse, and many more. It becomes available to sora either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter on any world, or by meeting Bug-Eye in New York, 1985. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' *'Nome Wastelands' / The Wastelands forum *'Residence 777'/ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *'The Medium '/ Homestuck *'Candle Cove'/ Candle Cove *'Earth 616' / Marvel Comics *'Kickassia '/ Kickassia *'Earth One '/ DC Comics *'Mcdonaldland' / McDonald's *'Dinotown' / Dudley The Dinosaur ''Disney''EditEditEditEditEdit *'Mouse Kingdom' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Mouse_Detective The Great Mouse Detective] *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / Song Of The South *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'La Cite Des Clotches' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_(1996_film) Hunchback of Notre Dame] *'Prankster's Paradise' / Pinocchio *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *'Deville Manor'/ 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Les Boulevard Des Chats '/ The Aristocats *'Castle of Dreams' / Cinderella III: A Twist In Time *'Symphony of Sorcery' / Make Mine Music and Melody Time *'Toad Hall '/ Wind in The Willows *'Sleepy Hollow '/ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *'Wild West '/ Home On the Range *'Mother Goose Land '/ Babes in Toyland *'Passquomody '/ Pete's Dragon *'Happy Valley '/ Mickey and The Beanstalk *'Toontown '/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Olympus Colisieum /Hercules'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Land of Dragons /''Mulan'' *'''Space Paranoids '''and '''The Grid/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''The Legend of Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' *'Paradise Islands'/''Lilo and Stitch'' *'City of Atlantis'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet'/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)/ ''The Rocketeer *'Wild Island '/''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Narnia'/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe''and Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Illusion Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'Oz '/ Return to Oz *'Carnival of Shadows '/ Something Wicked this Way Comes *'Salem '/ Hocus Pocus *'Backyard Jungle '/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *'Camp Green Lake '/ Holes *'Land of The Twilight Flame '/ George of The Jungle/Mighty Joe Young *'Country of The Musketeers '/ The Three Musketeers *'USS Palomino ''/ '''The Black Hole *'Summerton High School ''/ '''Minutemen *'Andy's Room'/''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'La Resturante Des Gusteau'/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Paradise Falls '/''Up'' **'Tipton Hotel/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' **'''Del Val High School/ As the Bell Rings **'Pickford/ Phil of The Future'' **'''Nocturnal City/Avalon/ Gargoyles **'Urdrogoth/ Dave the Barbarian'' **'''Third Street School/ Recess/Recess: School's Out **'Bahia Bay/ The Weekenders'' **'''St. Canard/ Darkwing Duck **'Bluffington/ Doug'' **'''Stickyfeet/ Buzz on Maggie **'Middleton/ Kim Possible'' **'''Amazon Jungle/ Brandy and Mr. Whiskers **'X Middle School/ Filmore'' **'''Danville/ Phineas and Ferb **'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers Wild Force'' **'''Wind Ninja Academy/Power Rangers Ninja Storm **'Reefside/ Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **'''2025/ Power Rangers S.P.D. **'Briarwood/ Power Rangers Mystic Force'' **'''San Angeles/ Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **'Ocean Bluff/ Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **'''Cornith/ Power Rangers RPM **'Storybrook/ Once Upon A Time'' **'''The Haunted Mansion ''/ Haunted Mansion'' **'Imagination Institute/Dreamport '/ Epcot's Journey Into Imagination **'Treasure Kingdom '/ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Raiders of The Lost Ark/The Last Crusade **'Laputa '/ Castle in The Sky **'Bathouse of The Dead '/ Spirited Away **'Stark Tower '/ Iron Man **'Gamma City '/ The Incredible Hulk **'New Mexico '/ Thor ''Original''EditEditEditEditEdit *''Destiny islands'' *''Travsre town'' *''twilight town'' *''the end of the world'' *''the world that never was'' *''Hollow bastion'' *''Keyblade Gravyard'' *''Disney castle'' ''New''EditEditEditEditEdit *''Twilight islands'' *''Destiny town'' *''Character Graveyard'' *''Non-Disney castle'' *''Destiny jungles'' *''Destiny city'' *''Midnight city'' *''Spooky Castle Aka villains vale 2.o'' *''Floating Islands (During dawn/moring/afternoon/evening/dusk/night)'' *''The Xenahnort Factroy'' *''Kingdom Hearts castle'' *''Kingdom Hearts (moon) of the final boss & destroy it'' *''Kingdom Hearts' Multi-verse system final boss of The Realstic Version Of Phineas,Ferb & They Keyblade The Ending'' Category:BrittalCroftFan's Games Category:Games